kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider J
is a movie for the Kamen Rider Series, produced by Toei Company.Televi Magazine First Issue 31st Anniversary Project: All Hero Great Assembly ( , December 2002.Televi Magazine Deluxe 66, January 17, 1997. ISBN 4-06-304418-1. As part of the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, film J'' was shown on Toei's pay-per-view channel during September 2011. The film's protagonist, Kamen Rider J makes appearances in the films of the later ''Kamen Rider Decade television series, most notably in the climactic scene of All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, where he enables the heroes to defeat the film's antagonist.Hyper Hobby, August 2009 He also appears as a playable character in the 2011 Nintendo DS video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Synopsis to be added Plot After fulfilling the praying ceremony, the three oldest children of the alien Fogg Mother hunt for an ideal human in order to feed that person to their newly hatched siblings. They find such a person in Kana, the younger sister of environmentalist reporter Kouji Segawa as he was investigating pollution by the lake. Protecting Kana from the villains as they escape from them, Kouji is thrown over a cliff by the reptilian Agito and dies as Kana is taken by the insectoid Zu. However, Kouji is then resurrected by the Earth Spirits to become Kamen Rider J, in order to fight the Fog Mother with the Earth Spirits' emissary Berry as his guide. With Fog Mother sensing Kouji's presence, Agito attempts to finish the job in his true form, only to be killed by J. Then Kouji enters the Fog Mother's domain and faces Zu as she assumes her true form. J manages to kill Zu as they both crash into the fortress which is Fog Mother. After Zu dies, Kouji learns of Fog's intention of letting her new brood devour humanity, as Garai completes the ritual and sends Kana to the hatching chamber while manhandling Kouji. Berry intervenes to free Kana from Fog's spell before being struck down by Garai, as Kana is sent down to her death, while Fog Mother begins attacking a nearby city to prepare for her children's awakening. J fights Garai in his true form, Cobra Man, in a heated battle. After killing Garai, J is digested by Fog Mother as he attempts to save Kana. However, absorbing the life energy around him, J kills Fog's newly born offspring and escapes Fog Mother's bowels and assumes Jumbo Formation. After ripping Kana out of Fog Mother, J battles the monster and kills her as she attempts to take him down with her. After escaping Fog Mother's destruction, Kouji takes Kana to a serene environment, with Berry watching from a distance. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Kana Kimura *Berry *Earth Spirits Fogg *Machine Beast Mothership Fog Mother *Garai *Zu *Agito Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as ) * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider J: * Garai: * Zu: * Agito: Songs ;Insert theme *"Just One Love" **Lyrics: Akira Otsu **Composition: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: BYUE ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Akira Otsu **Composition: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: BYUE Adaption for Saban's Masked Rider Saban Entertainment used monster footage from this movie in their Masked Rider TV show. Hachi Woman became "Hydrasect" and appeared in the episode Stranger from the North, along with another monster from the previous movie, Kamen Rider ZO. Fog Mother became "Ultivore" and appeared in the episode Saturday Morning Invasion, and Tokage Man became "Cyborgator" and appeared in the episode "Ectophase Albee". Cobra Man was the only monster not used in this adaptation. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーJ Kamen Rider J] at Japanese Wikipedia *''Kamen Rider Fan Club - 仮面ライダー''' Category:Movies Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Mystic Arms Category:Standalone Movies